


A Change in Circumstance

by BroadwayBaggins



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins
Summary: Emma and Henry have a conversation the night that Emma arrives to stay at Mansion House. Set after and containing spoilers for episode 5, "Unknown Soldier"





	

The question startled him, pushing from his mind the phantom image of that boy in the river. He turned to see, of all people, Emma Green staring at him wide-eyed, rushing across the dim room to his side. He looked down, finally taking in the extent of his ruined shirt. He held up a hand to stop her, knowing he had to put as much distance between him and Miss Green as he possibly could, but she was already there, looking over him with the critical nurse’s eye that she had acquired in her time at Mansion House. How she had changed since her first day.

How they all had changed.

“It isn’t mine,” he said quickly, watching as her eyes widened. “Private Blake–one of the women who came visit passed his bed while I was praying with him. Her crinoline caught on his bed and somehow ripped his stitches out. There was quite a bit of blood.”

She somehow managed to look even more alarmed, but there was relief in her eyes as well. “Does he need help?”

“I believe Nurse Hasting and Doctor Hale have it well in hand.”

She shook her head. “There’s a reason that we nurses don’t bother with hoops any longer. They can be dangerous. I’m only glad–”

“Glad for what?” Henry snapped before he could stop himself. “Did you think that I was somehow responsible?”

“Of course not!” She looked scandalized, and he immediately hated himself for jumping to such a conclusion. “I would never…”

“Knowing what you do about me now, I wouldn’t blame you for thinking that way.” How could he explain that underneath all of his other reasons for keeping her arm’s length was the ever-present fear that she would be fearful or disgusted by him for what she’d watched him do to that soldier in the river?

“I could never think you capable of such a thing,” she tried to soothe, shaking her head. “You only frightened me, is all. I was afraid you’d hurt yourself.”

“Well, I’m fine.”

She nodded, and he could no longer meet her eyes.

“I thought you’d gone home,” he said after a long moment.

She bit her lip. “My circumstances have changed. I’ll be staying here for the foreseeable future.”

He cleared his throat, waiting for an explanation, but none came. “I…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Things have never been more clear. I see now that this is where I belong.”

“Miss Green–”

“You helped with that. You helped me believe that there was more for me than sewing circles and delivering care packages to wounded boys. You helped me see that I can make a real difference. I found my place here because of you.”

He forced a smile. “You did that yourself.”

“You aren’t angry that I’m staying?” she asked, suddenly looking unsure of herself.

His throat was suddenly dry, and he took a step back. “Why would I be?”

“Henry…”

She took a step closer then, but he turned away, unable to look into her sweet face without seeing the face of the soldier he had killed staring at him over her shoulder. “I need to get changed,” he mumbled, and then he was on the move, leaving her alone in the darkening ward.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Whose blood is that?" sent to me by the lovely montanabohemian and mercurygray. Short and probably a little messed up, as i rarely edit drabbles before I post (sorry?) but I hope people like it anyway!
> 
> Private Blake (no relation to Bellamy from The 100--I hope!) and his predicament are inspired by Pamela Toler's book "Heroines of Mercy Street", the nonfiction companion to the show. Crinolines and hoopskirts were known to catch stitches and rip them--in fact, one man in such a situation bled to death while waiting to be tended to. I don't believe that will be the case here though!


End file.
